ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Devine
Dashiel Luca Veran (born September 21, 1983), better known by the ring name Dan Devine, is a Lebanese-American professional wrestler currently unsigned. He is well known for his time in New Edge Wrestling, where he was the cause of many controversial moments and had many strong feuds including a consistently ongoing one with Devin Stone, a man he refers to as his "biggest rival in the industry, and a good friend". He has also been known for his multitude different hair styles while in the sport, including short cut, ponytail, and more often than not, completely bald. He has worked in multiple other companies including Twilight Pro Wrestling and New Edge Wrestling. He is known for being highly and unabashedly opinionated, and is often viewed as a heel because of this. Over the course of his career, Devine has won over 70 championships, the most prominent of which have been his world title reigns in Twilight Pro Wrestling and his Trans-Atlantic title reign in New Edge Wrestling, which he held for a record time of 77 days from August 9th, 2009 until October 25th, 2009. His record wasn't beaten until Al Envy surpassed day 77 on April 1st, 2013. Outside of professional wrestling, Devine runs a martial arts studio called Heaven's Gate MMA. He lives with his wife, former pro wrestling interviewer Penny Veran (nee; Constable) as well as his thirteen year old daughter Mary Katherine. Both of his parents are deceased and buried beside each other in Regent City Cemetery. Early life Veran was born on September 21, 1983 in Al Rihan, Lebanon, but was raised in Regent, Illinois. His parents are former Staff Sergeant Niko Veran and Mary Katherine Jonas. Veran also has two siblings; his elder brother Gritzen and younger sister Tori. At a young age he was arrested on false charges of murder and sentenced to thirty years in prison. However, he was released early with assistance from the prison's warden, who knew of his innocence. Following his release, Veran began working at a local gym where he eventually met the owner of a local wrestling school called the Windy City Wrestling Academy. After seeing Veran's abilities, he offered the young man a full-paid scholarship to the academy. Wrestling career 'Training (2000-2005)' Leaving his job at the gym, Veran went to the Windy City Wrestling Academy to train. He began to perfect his craft and decided to go to law school simultaneously. Beginning his training, he decided to stick to a specific style of wrestling, focusing on a technical style with some MMA influences. He cites his biggest wrestling influence as Bob Backlund. He eventually began to master his craft, and went from technical to MMA style full-time. He mastered over ten varieties of martial arts in a time unheard of, making him the fastest learning person in the schools history .He earned his law degree in 2004, and the very next year left the academy to join Twilight Pro Wrestling. 'Twilight Pro Wrestling (2005-2009)' In the summer of 2005, Veran received a call from Alexander Paulsing, a talent scout working for Twilight Pro Wrestling, one of the biggest companies in the industry. Paulsing told him that he had come to one of the academy's events and saw Veran compete. He told him that he's never seen anyone as naturally talented as him and would like to know if he'd be interested in a spot on the TPW roster. Veran accepted and made his professional debut that very month when he teamed with TPW competitor Aaron Bomb to take on two local opponents. Though their alliance was used as a filler in a storyline to put Aaron with a tag team partner, management saw how well the two worked together and decided to keep the pairing as a permanent team. During his four years in the company, Devine won many championships and even entered the Hall of Fame. He became quickly known as one of TPW's biggest names and legends, and would go down in history as the one man to hold every single championship the company had. However, in late 2009, TPW went bankrupt and was forced to close. Since then, they've done yearly reunion shows, most of which have been headlined by Veran. 'New Edge Wrestling (2008-2011)' In early 2008, Veran signed to a newly created company called New Edge Wrestling. Based out of Detroit, Michigan, this small time company was being run by Frank Madderson, who was no stranger to the business. Right away Veran became one of the four supernovas of the federation alongside Jesse Styles, Shale Stevens, and Plague. He eventually would go on to win the tag team championships twice, and the Trans-Atlantic Championship three times. During his time in the federation, he feuded with many other competitors, but was most known for his long running rivalry with fellow competitor Devin Stone. 'Independent Work (2009-2012)' Following the end of Twilight Pro Wrestling, Devine began to appear in independent leagues. He had competed in over five different companies during this time, winning championships in the majority of them. Since early 2012, he has removed himself from the indy scene to focus on his career in New Wave Wrestling. New Wave Wrestling & Retirement (2012) In January 2012, following the January 4th episode of Crash & Burn, Veran made his official debut on the main roster, replacing former protege Colt McCloud. He began to once again make a name for himself in the big leagues, creating an alliance he called Sedito Magna (Great Revolution in Latin). Working with good friend Scott Adams, he began to make himself into one of the biggest heels the company had ever seen. Then, he began to rekindle his feud with longtime rival, Redrum. During their feud, both competitors would bad mouth each other and insult each other's careers. Despite Veran always coming up short to Redrum, he'd still claim himself as superior. During their rivalry, another superstar by the name of Sexton Ritter, better known as Menace, had attacked and raped Veran's sister Tori with help from a large group of followers. The two would have a match only two days later in which Veran hit his opponent with such rage, he caused Menace to receive career ending injuries which coincided with his then arrest on charges of attempted murder and rape. Since then, Tori has been in a comatose state, unable to respond but still alive. It's also been revealed that she had become pregnant from the rape, and that she might have to deliver the baby while still in a comatose state. Shortly after, Tori would awake from her coma and rejoin Devine in his quest to take over nWw. It wasn't long until Devine realized he needed some help with the current rise of the power stable DRAMA, so he recruited former tag team partner and best friend Kayden Daniels to once again join forces with him and the hit television hostess, Ari Spears. The three began to show how serious they were when things took a bad turn. Due to complications in his life, Devine was forced to leave professional wrestling for good, retiring from the sport following one last show. Return to Action and Independent Circuit (2014 - Current) On his birthday of September 21st, 2014, Devine announced that he planned to return to professional wrestling in the near future. A week later he began working independent shows as a way to prepare himself after two years of inactivity in the ring. On December 5th, 2014, Devine signed to Global Revolution Wrestling, a company ran by Demon X. He made his official debut on December 9th, 2014 when he came to the ring following another match to proclaim his arrival. He later left the company after a match with long time rival Devin Stone, which he left part way through due to finding "Devin Stone to be a shell of his former self". After leaving Global Revolution Wrestling due to personal reasons, Devine returned to the independent circuit and began wrestling for local shows around the country. Personal life Veran is married to former New Edge Wrestling interviewer, Penny Jane Constable. Together they have had two children, Nicolas James and Mary Katherine, the latter named after Veran's late mother, who died the day of the girl's birth. Veran is very close to his family and considers them his greatest treasure. On June 15, 2012, Veran's son, Nicholas, died of poisoning after accidentally ingesting cleaning fluids the family kept in their home. Due to this, Veran had chosen to retire from professional wrestling and focus instead on his family and MMA studio. However, in September of 2014, Devine announced plans to return to the ring, stating, "wrestling is my life. I miss it." He made his return a few months later. Veran was arrested at the age of seventeen for the murder of Elizabeth Karter, the mother of Veran's teenage crush, Emily Karter. It was later learned that though Veran was an accomplice to the real criminal, he did not pull the trigger that ended Elizabeth's life. Though he was sentenced to twenty years in the Illinois State Penetentary, the Warden helped prove his innocence and had him released only two and a half years later. Veran runs a martial arts dojo in Chicago, Illinois. He is a long time fan of video games, his proclaimed favorite being The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He has competed in many gaming tournaments during the course of his life, and was featured in the New Edge Wrestling video game. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Circuit Breaker (cradle shock) **Event Horizon (masterlock into anaconda vice) *'Signature moves' **Bulldog **DDT **Dragonrana **Shiranui **360 Spin Kick **Corkscrew Neckbreaker **Combination punches **Hammer Lock **Diving Cross Body *'Nickname(s)' **"The Devine One" **"The Golden Goliath" **"The A-List Achilles" ** "The Savior" **'"The Meticulous Genius"' **"D-2" *'Entrance themes' **"Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin (TPW/SAW/DWI/NEW) **"Soul Divine" by Jeff Scott Soto (NEW/UFW/XCW) **"Rescue Me" by Buckcherry (NWW) ** "Savior" by Rise Against (NEW) ** "Warriors" by Imagine Dragons (GRW) ** "Player One" by Machinae Supremacy (Independent Jan - Nov 2015) ** "Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! At The Disco (Independent Nov 2015 - Apr 2016) ** "Whispers" by PelleK (Independent Apr 2016 - Current) *'Visual Representation' **Dominic Purcell (out of ring images) **Fabian Aichner (in ring images / clips) *'Awards/Achievements' **'Championships' **6x Twilight Pro Wrestling World Champion **5x Twilight Pro Wrestling International Champion **4x Twilight Pro Wrestling Hardcore Champion **7x Twilight Pro Wrestling Universal Champion **3x Twilight Pro Wrestling King of Kings **1x Twilight Pro Wrestling Silver Star Champion **9x Twilight Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champion (w/Aaron Bomb and w/Cillian Torque) **2x Star Alliance Wrestling World Champion **5x Star Alliance Wrestling King-Division Champion **10x Star Alliance Wrestling Tag Team Champion (w/ Aaron Bomb, w/Crim Arlan and w/Paris Franta) **5x Deathland Wrestling International Universal Champion **7x Deathland Wrestling International Revolution Champion **3x N.E.W Trans-Atlantic Champion **2x N.E.W Tag Team Champion (with Kayden Daniels) **1x NEW Xtreme Champion **2x "self-declared" Devine Champion **2x UFW Oblivia Champion **1x XCW World Champion **1x NWW Xtreme Champion **'Honors' **2nd Longest Reigning N.E.W. Trans-Atlantic Champion **Twilight Pro Wrestling Class of 2006 Hall of Fame **Twilight Pro Wrestling World Grand Prix Champion **Star Alliance Wrestling Class of 2007 Hall of Fame **PWI Magazine Wrestler of the Year 2009 **PWI Magazine Outbreak Star of the Year 2002 **PWI Magazine Wrestler of the Year 2011 Category:Wrestlers